


Untouchable

by Diasynochesdeamorydeguerra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diasynochesdeamorydeguerra/pseuds/Diasynochesdeamorydeguerra
Summary: 伪现背渽民第一人称视角虽然是笃，但笃得很难，因为在谈的是降（求求别骂和现实的时间线可能有部分出入
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Untouchable

我从浴室擦着头发走出来的时候，仁俊刚好回来。新年前夕，首尔气温骤降，他从室外进门，两颊微微泛出红色，两只眼睛也湿漉漉的。放下手里的一大袋点心，正在和围巾纠缠的时候他抬眼，冲着我笑。  
“渽民啊，雪下得好大。”  
我这才注意到他身上散落的雪，有一些化成细小的水珠缀在他头发上。我几乎没有犹豫地想走过去把我手上的毛巾递给他。这时候李帝努从房间里走了出来。他的头发也还湿着，没有完全吹干。吹风机的噪音干扰了他的判断，他没能及时出来迎接仁俊，你可以从他的眉头看出对于这一小会儿延迟的懊恼。  
他三两下取下仁俊的围巾挂好，又做好了接过外套的准备。仁俊和他摆了摆手，说取好东西马上就走，妈妈和经纪人哥哥在楼下等着。  
“这么急？”他的眼角垂下。  
“和你说过了呀，上个星期。”  
仁俊顺势抚了一下李帝努的后脑勺，径直往卧室走。李帝努一步紧跟上，贴着他的耳朵说话。我背过身坐在沙发上，等头发自己风干，又听见身后门被轻轻关上。   
我猜他们一定在接吻。

确定关系是在秋天，不出意外的话是李帝努提出的交往。起初仁俊或许是因为堂皇，为此闹了一段时间的别扭，僵局一度表现在了镜头前。其他孩子，包括我，都以为两个人只是单纯起了争执，只是程度有些严重。  
东赫不和我们住在一起，辰乐和志晟又是弟弟不敢插嘴，理应我来做个和事佬。那天我已经打算约李帝努晚上一起喝一杯，并且思前想后编辑了一长段Kakao，结果还没来得及发送，他俩一起回了宿舍。一起进了卧室，一起出来吃晚饭，除了笑着还是笑着。  
就是从那时候开始的。  
事实很快在队内得到确认。仁俊和辰乐之间没有秘密，而辰乐和志晟的一切都互通有无。李帝努很信赖马克哥，这样一来东赫也自然能知晓。我后知后觉，自己在这段关系公开的过程中被彻底遗漏。但我的确莫名有十足的把握，而且看上去每个人也都默认我是完全知情者。譬如某日志晟抱怨起情侣的亲昵行为过于频繁，说完又有些慌张地确认，“哥，你知道的吧”。又譬如圣诞的派对上，坐在我身旁的仁俊看着给圣诞树挂彩灯的李帝努，平和地冒出一句，“渽民，我现在真的觉得很幸福"。  
我坐在那儿回忆。直到发梢滴下的水打湿了T恤，一整块冰冷地粘上我的后背，才堪堪回过神来。  
仁俊拎着大包小包从房间出来，手指被李帝努勾着，送到门口。  
“李帝努，不要通宵打游戏。”  
“嗯，知道。”  
“才怪。我到时候会问渽民。”  
“……嗯。”  
李帝努把仁俊圈在怀里，从我的角度看不见他的表情。仁俊察觉到我的目光，稍微用力推开了他，转过头来和我告别，末了还不忘记祝我一句“新年多福”。我说好，回家顺利。我知道李帝努在听，但他毫无反应，并为了不让仁俊发觉到这沉默的反常，紧接着催促他下楼。  
我注视着他们消失在门口，保持着注视的角度和姿态，一直到李帝努回来。于是他终于无处可逃地和我对视了，从仁俊回宿舍到离开，我们第一次对视。他很快躲开了。我忍不住笑起来，着迷于在这一刻让他窘迫。让李帝努窘迫是一件有趣的事，也是我唯一能做的事。虽然这样在两个人里显得我更缺乏道德感。

昨晚我们做了。做爱。我们。

我确认把他从出租车上扶下来的时候我根本没有想到这茬。坐在车里的朋友说，难得一聚，没有想到李帝努是不能喝的体质，看着很清醒地几杯烧酒喝下去，等意识到后劲上来的时候已经不省人事。  
一到宿舍我就立刻没了力气，架着他一把倒在沙发上。想先去忙点别的，又怕他没有知觉地乱动会滚下来，于是倒了杯水就干脆盘腿坐在一旁看着。  
身边的人评价我有超乎年龄的安定感，粉丝好像也很喜欢这样。我自己知道这和所谓“成熟”实际没有什么关系，我对世界的触觉就是天生钝一些，是这种钝偶尔被人错爱。  
但李帝努是我少有的灵敏的部分。  
看着他迷迷糊糊的侧脸的我，五感清明。他的酒气也渗透我，在我皮肤下蒸腾。好没出息，仅仅只是坐在那里看着他而已。  
他眼睛半睁着，嘴里嘟囔着难以辨认的音节，我百无聊赖，凑到他耳边：  
“说什么啊，你这只笨狗。”  
这时他突然转过头来吻住我。

是李帝努和仁俊在一起以后，我才意识到原来我喜欢他。  
在他把有限的情感一寸一寸分割出去的时候，我才意识到在这段关系里，我的欲心比想象中的更多。  
这时候我已经做不了什么。因为我也爱着仁俊。  
没有人不爱仁俊。

他的嘴唇覆在我的嘴唇上，静静停了一会儿，把舌头伸进来。我想：原来你是这样吻黄仁俊的。你那么喜欢他，怎么能喝醉了还这么温柔，这和我想象得相差太多。  
吻了一会儿我向后一退，他眼睛勉强聚焦，看着我又笑得两眼弯弯的。太笨了，眼前是谁都认不清，还在傻笑。  
我的理智却被这一种笨剥夺。  
我疯起来的时刻时常有，边界往往在我的控制范围里。但关于和李帝努做爱这件事情，我对后果的预估最远只到天亮之前。我的最后清醒的部分仅仅确认了今晚宿舍只有我们在，以及这一切应该在我的床而不是李帝努的床上发生。  
天亮以后会发生什么倒也不是一丁点儿没有想过，只是那时候似乎都没有让李帝努硬起来重要。  
我一面用一只手帮他手淫，一面用另一只手给自己扩张。我没用过后面，开拓起来费劲得要命。两只手都在忙活的时候，李帝努坐在那里，因为醉酒的原因只是蔫蔫的，嘴里还是听不清的嘟嘟囔囔。我烦躁起来，抓着他阴茎的那只手突然一使劲，他终于提高了音量低喘一声，下巴抬起来显出锋利的下颌线。有意思，比做爱还有意思。  
终于勉强能进入三根手指的时候，我懒得再弄下去。心想去你大爷的，累死我了，李帝努你喝完酒真是废物一个。我停下动作，环上他赤裸的上半身，贴近耳朵赌气一样地说：“操我。”  
李帝努可能听见我刚才心里在想什么，所以才身体力行地证明他在床上一点儿也不废物。  
也是我太懒了，三根手指和李帝努那根怎么能比。他插进来的时候我痛得两眼一黑，一口气半天没倒上来。他兴许是感觉到我里面太紧张，竟然停住了几秒，等我适应过来把小腿蹭在他腰上的时候，才慢慢开始动。  
太痛了，怎么会那么痛，痛到我宁愿不要开始做。只是这么一想，他就低下头来和我接吻。我即刻忘记后悔的话去回吻他。李帝努眼角那颗痣就在我眼前晃呀晃的。我伸手抚上去，有轻微突起的触感，和我十四岁的时候摸到的感觉不差分毫。如果它永远这么大，一直留在你的眼角，我就可以一直辨认出你，李帝努。  
突然地，我觉得眼角有东西落下来。我被疼哭了，生理性流出的液体顺着太阳穴流到了耳边。是不能称之为眼泪的眼泪。我爱李帝努还没有深刻到在他插我的时候感动得哭出来。

朴志晟从前说，“渽民哥是没有哭点吧”，说的时候还在擦因为哭得太猛不断在流的鼻涕，被我当成小孩子一样逗个不停。  
那天仿佛事先说好一样，几乎每个人都在台前台后哭红眼睛，连带着全场粉丝也感同身受，绿海变泪海。我站在最旁边，是真的觉得孩子们看上去很可爱才笑着。骂我的人说我没有良心，喜欢我的人说我可以不用坚强。倒也都不是。只不过对他们说出“感谢”“可惜”“想念”的画面，我实际做了充分的预想，充分到不需要再用眼泪加深体会。  
我记得仁俊哭得很厉害，突然地。粉丝抓拍的照片里，他眼波里闪着泪光，实在是很让人动情。  
更动情的是李帝努走上前去，一边询问“为什么哭了啊”一边一把抱住他。  
那一瞬间我在心里默默喊了一声妈妈。妈妈你说得没错，会哭的孩子有糖吃。  
“虽然不想这么说，但现在的这一切终有一天……终有一天会结束的。”他这话说完我品味了很久。弦外之音，只有站在台上的人知道。当下的幸福要拿终有一日的尽头来抵换，但总有人做这笔买卖。

我对此的实践，就在临近高潮的这一瞬间。  
李帝努从一开始的慢慢动作，到一下比一下更猛地撞上我最舒服的那一点。我瘫软在他的怀抱里，甚至控制不住地叫了两声，连自己都惊讶于声线的淫靡。不知道是不是因为这两声，他好像一瞬间反应过来什么，顿了一下有退出去的意思。我慌忙地把他的脑袋扣在我的肩膀上，顶了下胯让他重新向深处插进来，甚至不要脸地夹了他一下。  
不要走，不可以走，我他妈都快到了。  
我们贴得好紧，浑身上下没有一处不碰在一起。在我们认识的这六年里，我和李帝努从来没有像这一刻这么近。我感受到他在我耳边的喘气声逐渐急促，我也逐渐意识模糊，因为承受不住的快感不断地摇头。  
射精的一刻，我抱他更紧，直到他也射在我身体里，才一起松了力气。有一瞬间我的眼前什么也看不清，我的虚无感从出道以来到此刻前所未有的强烈。高潮的余韵让脑海里的一切具象的事物都飘渺起来：屏幕，聚光灯，应援棒，手镯，金色头发，平衡车，娜娜……

我其实也不想动，但李帝努压在我身上实在有点沉，屁股里全是精液的感觉也不是很舒服，于是翻身起来打算去清洗。  
走了两步李帝努在身后哼哼起来。我想是不是姿势没给他摆好，压到哪儿了。  
折回去把他趴着的身子扶起来，他闭着眼睛又哼了一声。  
“渽民……”  
……  
这一次的眼泪大概是真的。

折腾这么一回很累，我睁开眼的时候打开手机，已经是中午。Kakao群里有仁俊的留言， 说下午会带好吃的回来。看完手机我才想起来旁边睡着的人，转头一看却没个人影。  
不用刻意去猜，李帝努醒来之后手足无措又不敢叫醒我的样子已经开始自动在我大脑里播放了。  
我试探地叫了一声名字，隔了几秒他一脸欲言又止地出现在门口。  
“渽民，我…我昨晚喝得太多了……”  
搞笑，他竟然还觉得是我被他占了便宜似的。  
可是罗渽民，现在好像已经不是可以笑出来的时候。天亮了，那些该要计算的、该要解释的、该要结束的，要怎么办呢？  
我看向他，凌乱的头发、皱巴巴的睡衣、因为苦恼垂下的眼睛，这些年来成长的很好的、我的lost puppy，被我摆了这么一道，无妄之灾。  
我坐起来，好整以暇地笑着看他。  
“房间我来收拾。你去洗澡，仁俊快回来了。”  
他好像在“对我负责”和“背叛了仁俊”这两个念头里挣扎良久，然而最终没能说出口什么。看着他转过身去的背影，看起来不知道如何是好的背影，我突然难过起来。  
我终于清楚地意识到，我们之间，向着无可挽回的方向，进一步破碎了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完发现三个人我都很对不起，真的米安内！  
> 但我爱尾号三ㅠㅠ


End file.
